Fear's Morale
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Always take the stairs. Sam/Scam


Another oneshot!

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. (I'm too tired to make fun of this today)**

* * *

She stared at the large building that stood in front of her.

**L.A.N.C.E. Inc.**

The name was writen up at the very top in bold red letters.

She pulled out a letter from her purse to see if she was in the right place.

_Dear Miss Simpson,_

_It has come to our attention that you are interested in working in a software company with need for a suppervising job. L.A.N.C.E. would like to offer you the job of Cheif Executive for our software company right here in Los Angeles. Since your job record in the past has been so good we would like to offer you a starting salary of 150,00. If you are interested in the offer please come for the interview we have set up for you at 12:00 pm on June 19th, 2008 this week. _

_Looking forward to seeing you there,_

_Grant Lance_

_Board of __Directors__ at L.A.N.C.E. _

_(Section 550 South Hope Street, 32nd Floor Los Angeles)_

She smiled.

"Yup, it's the right place alright."

Sam glanced at her watch.

"11:30 am just 30 minutes till the interview, should be good enough."

She glanced at her reflection in her compact mirror. Now holding the mirror she remembered her old job. Super Spy for W.O.O.H.P (World Organization of Human Protection). She would have had a gadget compact instead of this simple one.

It had been 3 years since she left that job, she missed it but now she wanted something with a little less action. A nice peaceful job with a nice pay was all she wanted.

This was perfect.

"Now then. Where was that office located?"

_32nd floor_

"Dammit." She cursed under her breath realizing the number of floors she would have to walk. Sam frowned as she noticed that she had worn her _lucky_ red Criss Cross Ankle Wrap Sandals to go along with her cream coloured suit.

**With four inch heels.**

There was no way she could take the stairs wearing these. She had been barely able to walk the few blocks here, 32 flights of stairs was out of the question.

That only left the option of the elevator.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. "Elevator it is then."

She placed a grin on her face as she stepped through the sliding glass doors of the building. She walked for a minute till she caught sight of the main elevator.

Sam bit her cheek realizing she was holding her breath. "It's okay, you're going to be fine."

She pressed the button and waited for a minute before it opened. There was a sound of the elevator coming up again and when it stopped the doors opened to let her in.

Glancing at the space inside she noticed there was a man in there, he was reading a newspaper.

Sam let out her breath and stepped inside.

She wasn't **alone**,

she was going to be okay.

Smiling nervously she allowed the knot in her stomach to loosen as the doors closed leaving her in the small space.

Then the elevator started.

She didn't look at the man who was there, she was busy mentally preparing for her interview which was to happen in less than half an hour.

Sam couldn't help but glance at the numbers changing telling her the elevator had gone up 3 floors.

_"Good, only 29 to go."_

She glanced up when she heard the sound of paper rustling. No doubt it was from the man in the elevator. She decided she should at least say hello.

**She froze when she saw him.**

Her mouth hung open.

When her jaw began to move she couldn't stop her outburst.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

The man she was addressing raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her infuriated face. He studied her for a couple of seconds before he asked calmly.

"Do I know you?"

Sam didn't say anything as she stared at him. His deep sea-foam green eyes, dark brown hair, strong build and voice belonged to that man she was up against years ago, when she had her old job. He was wearing a black leather trench coat and a black shirt under that along with khaki pants.

It had to be him.

A moment later his eyes widened as recognition of this woman came to him.

"Samantha?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's Samantha, Tim Scam."

He gave her a slight smile as he turned back to his newspaper leaving her to gape at his behaviour.

She was confused, to say the least. It didn't make sense. This man was well-known to her for being a perpetual thorn in her ex-company's side. He was her worst enemy, that she had once even fallen in love with.

Sam glared annoyed with the fact that she still remembered her stupid crush, that she still remembered his face.

_"Then again how could I forget?" _

She sighed as she stole glances at the man next to her. He had to be up to something, why else would he be here?

"Tell me what you're up to and right now." She said the words as angrily as she could. He only smirked as he answered.

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?"

She clenched her fist tightly. "You are always up to something Scam. Your name has red flags all over it in the W.O.O.H.P. criminal files."

He tilted his head smiling. "Oh that's what you're going on about. Forget it. I quit being a criminal two years ago."

She would have interrupted him but she realized that what he was saying could be true, after all she had quit W.O.O.H.P. 3 years ago how would she know if he had changed?

A small shake of the elevator sent her mind back to where she was. She glanced at the number again. She was the 30th floor, only two more to go.

She had almost forgotten about him when he spoke up.

"By the way, why are you here?"

She gave him a slight smile. "For an inteview."

He turned back to his newspaper smiling. "Good luck with that."

She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly she felt the elevator shake. The lights faded a little then the floor number froze at 31. Then the lights went out and the elevator came to a halt.

She held her breath as she stared at the door of the elevator.

**It wasn't opening.**

_"Don't tell me, I'm stuck."_

Sam waited patiently for a moment as she gulped waiting for some sort of miracle that would make the elevator move again.

Five minutes later she realized it wasn't going to happen.

She felt the blood rushing to her face. Her breathing became slower.

**It was happening again.**

Sam tried taking deep breaths to rid herself of some of the heat she was feeling. With the electricity gone, the elevator was beginning to get warmer.

She blinked her eyes and focused on calming herself. She decided to talk to him.

"Hey, do you know how long this thing is going to be stuck? I have an interview in five minutes or so."

She watched as he calmly folded the newspaper, taking his time to make it perfect. Then with one quick movement he threw it to the cold metal floor. It made a soft sound as it met the floor.

She gasped as she watched his questionable behaviour.

His eyes were closed as he spoke.

"That should be the least of your worries right now."

She narrowed her eyes breathing deeply. "What-what do you mean?"

She watched a smirk form itself on his face as she waited for his reply.

When it did, she recognized it immediately. She remembered his smirks. This one was the one of triumph.

Panic began to settle into her as she realized that something wasn't right. He took the few short steps needed to stand in front of her. "What were you saying about me being up to something again?"

Sam wanted to scream.

She couldn't take much more of this, she had to get out of here.

"You said you weren't so what are you talking about?" She winced when she saw his smirk.

"I didn't know you were so gullible Samantha."

She groaned as she saw the evil glint in his eyes.

_"Wait, He couldn't have planned this, it makes no sense. Why would he want to trap me in an elevator?" _

**A moment later the answer hit her in the face.**

_"He knows?" _

Sam stared at his smirking face.

_"He knows! No. No! This can't be happening!"_

Watching her panic attack he smirked clearly amused by her reaction. "If you're thinking that I know about your little problem, the answer...is yes."

His eyes widened in shock as she stammered. "How-how do you know?"

Tim crossed his arms. "It's called W.O.O.H.P. record files. I have one and you have one. My record simply describes me as a dangerous criminal."

He paused for a moment smirking.

"Yours however, gives information that could land you into serious trouble. "

Sam gasped as he continued walking closer to her.

"Trouble, just like this."

She backed up against the end of the elevator her eyes wide with fear.

He smirked as he brought his face closer to hers whispering in her ear. "I know you're claustrophobic."

Watching her eyes widen even more he continued. "This time nothing is going to save you."

She was afraid.

The fear hit her all at once now. She had to get out of here, but how? She opened her mouth to scream when he placed his hand over her mouth cutting off her sound.

"Oh you think screaming for help will save you?" He smirked, his eyes glinting with malice. "Go ahead scream. Scream all you like, no one is going to come."

When she shot him a confused glance he decided to explain. He let go of her mouth.

"Tell me Samantha do you know how to tell time?" She glared at him for asking such a stupid question.

"Of-course-I do." She rasped out.

He continued amused by her worsening condition. "Then tell me what to normal people do in big companies, say around 12:00 pm, that was when you're interview was right?"

She narrowed her eyes for a second then wanted to kill herself for her own stupidity.

It was lunch time. The building was empty. Thinking back now she realized why there was no receptionist at the front desk. If only she had paid attention.

His chuckle brought her back to her nightmare.

"How could you be so stupid?" He smirked as he said the words. He shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. What a shame. I bet you want to kill yourself for being so stupid."

She slid down to the floor in a sitting position clutching her knees. He descended down on her smirking darkly. "Oh but don't worry. I won't let your wish go ungranted. You will be die."

He cupped her cheek, smirking.

**"I will kill you."**

She pushed him away and scrambled to the door pounding on it with her fists. "Open, open! Damn it, get me out of here! Get me out! Get me out." She clutched her head as she slid to the floor in despair.

It was no use.

She was trapped in this elevator, in this nightmare.

There was no way out.

He walked over to her and smirked as he stood over her trembling form.

"That's right Samantha. There's no waking up from this nightmare. Lights out. Goodnight. Forever."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe.

He smirked as he sat on his legs facing her. "Just think about all the wonderful things you are **never **going to experience."

She closed her eyes wanting so badly for her torment to end.

His voice haunted her again as he whispered.

"Your friends. Your family. Your life."

He made her face him as he finished. "It's all going away, right now."

She panted closing her eyes trying to block out his voice.

"You are going to die here. All alone without your friends, stuck in this small, closed space." He paused between each word as he said it making it more frightening.

Her breath came out in short puffs.

"Stop it. Stop-Stop!"

He smirked as he pulled her in his arms and ran his fingers through her silky red hair. For a moment she forgot about her nightmare.

"It's really a shame." He whispered softly. "You look so beautiful today, and today is the day you die. All dressed up for you grave."

She gasped as he pushed her away. Leaving her to lie on the cold metal floor.

He stood smirking.

"What better way to kill you than to send you to your death caged in her worst fear?"

She held her stomach trying to breathe, failing miserably.

"Tell me Samantha?"

She didn't answer him as she used all her concentration to try and calm herself.

"I-will get out of here Tim Scam." She forced the words out of her mouth painfully,

He smirked as he leaned down and spoke to her, his face mere inches from hers.

"No you won't."

He sent her one last smirk as he sent a kick flying to the top of the elevator where there was a emergency escape.

A moment later he disappeared.

Sam stood with great effort and tried to mimic his action of kicking the emergency escape. Her eyes widened in shock as it didn't open for her. He had jammed it.

She sank to the floor in fear as the claustrophobia really got to her.

"God get me out of here. I don't want to die. Not like this!"

She allowed herself to cry until she felt a jolt and the elevator shook. Was it moving again?

She stood up and stared at the number of the floor it was at 31.

A moment later there was a huge crash.

The numbers began to fall.

_**30. -**_

_**29. -**_

_**28. -**_

_**27. -**_

She gasped in fear as she realized that she was falling. She fell to the floor from the fast movement of the elevator.

_**24. -**_

_**23. -**_

_**22. - **_

_**21. -**_

Sam coudln't breathe. There was no way out.

_**18. -**_

_**17. -**_

_**16. -**_

_**15. -**_

Her claustrophobia worsened as she felt as if she would throw up. Her stomach tightened as she closed her eyes and curled up.

_**10. -**_

_**9. -**_

_**8. -**_

_**7. -**_

She watched the numbers fall helplessly. She was going to die here, all alone trapped in her worst fear.

_**5. -**_

_**4. -**_

_**3. -**_

She closed her eyes screaming until she felt her lungs would explode. Her head was pounding. She knew in a matter of seconds she was going to die.

_**2. -**_

Sam stopped breathing her eyes clenched shut she waited for the crash to happen. Her teeth were clenched her hands clutching her head.

**She wasn't moving.**

She took a couple of quick breaths as she glanced at he number on the elevator panel.

_**2.- **_

The elevator had stopped.

She snapped her head up as she heard the door open and she saw _**him**_, the man responsible for all of this standing before her smirking.

He stepped into the elevator and crouched next to her.

Sam's heart hammered in her chest as she breathed in the fresh air from outside the elevator.

He smirked, his face coming closer to hers as he let her feel his warm breath on her face. "How does it it feel to survive your worst nightmare? How's it feel to undergo an experience that **I **made sure you wouldn't forget?"

She panted as he continued.

"I hope you know now, how it feels to be trapped in a prison from which you can't escape."

Suddenly she understood what he was talking about.

He smirked as he continued. "If only we had done this sooner, you would have thought twice about putting anyone in prison. Alone, in a closed space."

He jerked his head to the elevator.

"This elevator is nothing compared to that torment."

He crossed his arms.

"How do you feel about glass elevators Samantha?"

She gasped and he chuckled.

"That would be worse, yes. To watch your surroundings blur around you into nothing. To see the world leave your grasp as you fall to your death. To see nothingness before you go to seeing nothing ever again."

She winced horrified at what he was saying.

He smirked.

"People would call an experience like that, _**claustrophobic**_."

She didn't miss the evil glint in his eyes he continued calmly.

Sam closed her eyes as she felt him lean into her placing his hand on her cheek.

"Let this be a lesson for you. Those who are afraid of small, cramped spaces shouldn't put others in them either."

He smirked as he stared into her eyes.

**"It's just not fair."**

--

_**1 month later **_

--

Sam walked with her friends to the mall. She stared at the mall for a moment asking Clover where she was headed.

"Oh we're just going to the Shoe Department. It's like on the 5th floor. We'll take the elevator."

Sam's stomach lurched as she heard **elevator**.

"I think I'll meet you guys there in a half hour, I have to stop by and say hi to a friend of mine who works in this mall."

She smiled at them nervously as she ran into to mall ahead of them.

"A friend?" Clover asked Alex raising an eyebrow.

Alex smiled. "It's probably some guy she doesn't want to tell us about yet."

Inside the mall Sam walked around till she saw the stairs. She let out a breath of relief as she began running up the stairs.

It was too bad she didn't **notice** the person in the corner of the first flight of stairs.

If she did she would have known that she was being watched.

_**He **_chuckled as he watched her race up the flight of stairs.

Whether or not she had learned her lesson about putting people in prison, he knew for sure she had learned one thing from their adventure one month ago.

He knew now that she,

**Would always take the stairs. **

* * *

HAHA! I had fun writing this! Oh and - **Big credit goes out to Poison's Ivy for the idea of the 1 month later ending!**

So Sam's claustrophobic in this fic, and Scam is just plain out for revenge.

Random oneshot again.

_**I tried to make it a believable situation. Dunno if that **__**happened **__**though. LOL **_

**R&R**

it would be nice to see what you think about it.

See ya when I see ya,

**Cresenta's Lark **


End file.
